


Our Gifts

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why did we start our demise? Why do we do this to our selves? Why do we have these gifts?





	

How did it come to this? A world where every day is a life or death challenge. It hasn’t always been like this, the world wasn’t at war, the countries weren’t falling apart, sickness didn’t kill everyone. Now only about 20 percent of the old population is alive, the only ones who survived had the gift. I’m one of them, with the gift I mean. I have a few friends like me in what used to be known as America. Our gift is odd, (I mean the world is falling apart what isn’t odd) well gifts to be more specific. My friend, used to be known as Markiplier, has wings. Humongous black wings like a bird. My little brother Sammy, only 8 now, can turn into a snake and converse with them (No, he’s not a parsletounge). Marks friends Tyler and Ethan can fuse together and become what they call Tylan. My other friend Lilly can control plants, I mean she can legitimately make them do things for her. Then there’s me I can control water and do what my brother does but it’s wolfs and dog’s instead. We roam what was once America. Almost like a pack of animals. We have a destination, Cincinnati, Ohio where Mark use to live. We would use a car, but due to the past nuclear explosions all cars will blow up when started. As we go across the country other people with the gifts try to kill us the never get to us thanks to Sammy, he has snakes that scout ahead and kill anyone that is hostile. The snakes can smell it on them.The need to kill. But one day they couldn’t smell it and a man with faded green hair came up to us. His gift was cool, he could control things make them float all but my water and me. My water healed him and killed off his thirst for blood spillage. He now walks with us his name is Sean but he likes to be called Jack. Apparently, he is a friend of Marks and was on his way to see him. So, I guess he is where our story begins… 

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AND TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA DEAR READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This isn't really story more of a prompt if you actually think I should start writing from here I will do so.


End file.
